


Two Little Lines

by Elentari07



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post CA:CW, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentari07/pseuds/Elentari07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine discovering you are pregnant with Bucky's Child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Lines

Two little lines.  Who would have guessed that those two little lines would change everything.  You sat on the edge of the cold porcelain tub, staring blankly at the small plastic stick on the counter in front of you. **  
**

You were both so convinced that you couldn’t even get pregnant.  Bucky, convinced that after his years of torment and torture, that HYDRA had to have done something to him to keep him from having children.  You… well, your past was not as tumultuous. But as a child you did have a weak immune system. And now as an adult, every OB GYN you had ever visited had warned you that your narrow frame would make conception difficult.

But nevertheless, here you were.  You and Bucky had met three years ago, shortly after Steve pulled him from cryo in Wakanda.  Tony, who buried the hatchet with Steve months before your meeting, had welcomed Bucky to the Avengers tower. He had given him a safe space for Bucky to acclimate to the real world.  Thanks to Wanda’s special talents, Bucky was free of all the HYDRA brainwashing but still a little uneasy around people.  He had closed himself off in the Avenger tower.  Avoiding everyone and everything.  He’d allow Steve to get close but otherwise he didn’t let anyone near, so terrified that the cure wouldn’t stick.  So ashamed of his past.

Then you walked through the door.  You had been hired by Tony as an art consultant.  He was looking for a new “vision” after his break with Pepper.  The decor was nice but a little too modern for your taste.  It reminded you of the artwork found in doctor’s offices around the country.  You were in the common area taking measurements of the walls and photographing the space when a small gasp interrupted your work.  You turned to see him standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“S-Sorry.  I didn’t know anyone was… I’ll just.”  Bucky had started to quickly shuffle back the way he came, desperately trying to roll the sleeves of his shirt down to hide his metal arm from view.

“Oh no!”  You tried to sound as level as possible.  Despite his hasty attempts at concealment, you had noticed the flash of silver in the light. You kept up to date with the news and you knew who this tall, dark, and mysteriously attractive man was.  You didn’t want to startle the infamous Bucky Barnes, but you were so intrigued by him.  “Please stay.  Why are you apologizing to the stranger in your home?”  Your voice was warm and open and Bucky found himself pausing in the doorway to turn to you.  You had a beautiful face, free of fear or apprehension.  No one looked at him like that anymore.

“Please, I’ve been hired to make your space look a little less clinical.  I’ll be out of here before you know it.  My name is (y/n), by the way.”  You held your hand out towards him, a natural gesture for you.  You were unaware of the anxiety and awe that enveloped Bucky with this simple gesture.  She was comfortable.. touching him?

“B-Bucky,” he replied, taking your right hand in his and keeping his voice low.  “Do you think you could throw in some Rockwell?  He was always my favorite as a kid.”

“Why, Bucky.”  You replied, “Classic Americana was just what I was going for.  Great minds think alike…”

Three years later the Rockwell piece you had acquired just for Bucky hung in the living room of the apartment the two of you shared.  You and Bucky had come a long way from your initial awkward encounter and your relationship only continued to strengthen and grow.

But this… this might just throw the whole thing down the toilet.

When you first started dating, Bucky was terrified to touch you.  He believed his hands, hands that for years had been used as weapons, could never be gentle enough to touch something as pure and beautiful as you.  Every new experience in your relationship seemed to restart this fear.  Once the briefest of caresses was calming, holding hands became a terror; then hugging; then kissing; then making love.

But every hesitancy in Bucky only made you push on.  Because deep down in your heart you knew that this was the only man for you.  His presence never ceased to calm you. The hours you spent together talking about everything and nothing all at once were the most treasured experiences in your life.  And Bucky felt the same way.  You awoke something in him that he thought was long since dead.  You slowly but surely brought him out of his shell and encouraged him to discover the new him.  The him that remembered his thirst for life before the war while never forgetting his past as the Winter Soldier.  Bucky was now a full-fledged Avenger, perfectly happy with his team and the work he did protecting the world.  All because he had you.  

You knew Bucky needed you just as much as you needed him but you also knew that Bucky would do anything to keep you safe.

And as you sat on that tub staring at those two little lines, you just knew you had lost Bucky Barnes forever.  He was so afraid to touch you at first, how on earth would he ever hold a tiny baby?

You had always wanted children regardless of what the doctors had said.  And James Buchanan Barnes’ child?  Holy crap would that be one gorgeous, amazing, wonderful kid.  You were happy, so so happy to be pregnant.  To get the opportunity to be a mother.  But Bucky?  He had always shied away from the children conversation.  He always dismissed any hypothetical questions with a vague “not like I could have children anyway.” Once when you really tried to push it, Bucky’s face pinched with pain and he snapped at you; “I can’t risk it, (y/n).  A child would never be safe around me.”  The pain in his voice was sharp enough that you dropped the conversation right there.

But now this conversation was no longer hypothetical.  Now you had some major decisions to make.  Would you keep the baby?  Of course.  That questions was at least easy.  But how to tell Bucky?

You just couldn’t see a solution.  Bucky would never want this child.  Well… there was no way around it.  You couldn’t face the pain and rejection when Bucky inevitably turned his back on your growing family.  You would just have to run.  You couldn’t put Bucky through the painful decision to walk away.  He would feel the need to leave.  Leave Steve.  Leave the Avengers.  Leave any semblance of the normal life he’d created here.  No, you wouldn’t do that to him.  

Having made up your mind, you quickly wrapped the positive test in some toilet paper and rushed into your shared bedroom to pack a bag.  Luckily, Bucky and the other Avengers were off on a mission.  They’d been gone for a few days and should be gone for a few more, giving you plenty of time to get off the grid.  Maybe T’Challa would be willing to take in another refugee for a while?

As you rushed around your home, mind concentrating on your next move, you failed to register the telltale click of your front door.

The mission had wrapped up earlier than Bucky had anticipated and he was so ready to be home.  The Avenger’s intel had been a little over blown. The large HYDRA base they had been sent to eliminate had turned out to be a smaller structure of only a few dozen minor agents.  Needless to say the entire Avengers team was a little overkill and the whole mission was wrapped in a matter of hours.  Bucky was looking forward to a few days off, relaxing with his favorite girl.  Yet, as Bucky entered his home, he instantly felt that something was off.

Normally (y/n) could be found on a day like today, stretched out on their couch, reading a book or typing away on her computer.  But the living room was empty and all Bucky could hear was some soft banging from the bedroom.

If (y/n) was cleaning, loud music should be blasting around the apartment, but it was deathly quiet.  There wasn’t even a movie playing on the television that (y/n) had lost interest in and wandered away from.  

As he crept down the hallway, Bucky swallowed thickly and tried to not let his mind race to all the horrible things that could be happening.  But in his wildest dreams, he never could have imagined the scene in front of him as he slowly pushed their bedroom door open.

(y/n) was hastily throwing clothes into a suitcase on the bed, completely oblivious to his entrance.

“Doll?”  Bucky questioned quietly.

(y/n) froze.  “Shit.”  You whispered under her breath, but not quite quiet enough for the super soldier to miss.

“Baby is there something… did I do something… what’s going on?”

You faced your boyfriend, not able to hide the tears streaming down your face.  Unable to hold himself back, Bucky rushed to his best girl, but you instantly shrank away from him.

“No!” you wailed, “D-Don’t.  You’ll just want to leave once you -” You cut yourself off.  You didn’t see how you could get out of this situation now without telling him.  Well, best to rip the band-aid off quickly.

“Once I what, Doll?”  Bucky seemed just as apprehensive now.

“Once you know that… that I’m pregnant.”  Grabbing the test off the bed, you thrust it in his direction.

The word hung in the air for a moment, the silence stretching.

“P-Pregnant?” Bucky finally sputtered.  “But how?”

This was it.  Exactly as you had imagined.  Bucky was panicking and any second now he would turn his back and you would never see him again.

“I don’t know!”  You exclaimed  “I’ve been feeling off for weeks and so I took a test on a whim.  I know you said you don’t want children so I thought I’d just get out of here before you got back.  I couldn’t stand to see you hurt.  I couldn’t watch you walk away from me-”

But the rest of your tirade was cut short.  You had missed the slow smile that had begun to creep over Bucky’s face as soon as the reality of the situation had begun to sink in.  At that point Bucky was grinning harder than you had ever seen him before and he had rushed to gather you into his arms.

“Pregnant?”  He exclaimed with joy, swinging you around, test falling to the floor forgotten.  “You mean I’m going to be father?!?  We’re going to be parents?!?”

This was not the reaction you had expected.  “But Bucky… “ You stammered, “I thought you didn’t want children.”

“I didn’t let myself want children,” Bucky corrected.  “I just never thought it’d be a possibility for me.  And sure, I’m scared as shit, but baby!  We’ve made a little miracle.  She could have my eyes and your beautiful face.”

You giggled “Or he could have my hair and your long legs.”

“Oh no,”  Bucky said, suddenly growing very serious “It’s definitely a girl.”

“How do you know?”  You asked teasingly.

“I just do.  I - I always wanted a girl.”  He blushed slightly.

“Oh Bucky.”  You sighed, “you really want to do this?”

Bucky chuckled, sinking to his knees to find himself level with your still flat stomach.  “Doll, this is the greatest gift you could have ever given me.”  Gently, he kissed your stomach and quietly whispered “Thank you.  I love you already, little one.”


End file.
